Two Strawberries?
by Terra thee Terror
Summary: Okay, there's the five mews, then who is this guy? Here comes the new mew! He's cute, funny, and the greatest guy ever! Looks like the boys have some competition! But honestly, I have absolutely no clue where this story is going to go, please read it.
1. Dream boy

Terra: Sorry Kitty Kat K.O., but I'm stealing the way that you start your chapties. Gomensi.

Arret: So... I'll get on with this before she kills me-

Terra: Arret! You know I would do no such thing as that. Unless you want to say that again?

Arret: Umm... I think I'd rather live another day, so, Terra thee Terror does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Kishu!

Terra: Arret, you better RUN! I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do!! Now we can go on with the story, now that my baka fraternal twin is gone.

**Two Strawberries?**

The day was young and beautiful, and the young girl was sprawled across her pink bed and covers, her short red hair a mess of tangles on her pink pillow (Oh goodie! What a shocker!) Sorry to burst her peaceful sleep, but then her alarm went off and shattered her dream of a peaceful sunset she had seen the night before.

She stretched her hands overhead and yawned loudly, apparently oblivious to her alarm. "Hmmm… I wonder what time it is." She mumbled to herself, her eyes still closed. She turned over on her side in her pink pajamas (Another delightful surprise!), opening her eyes ever so slightly, to see that it was 10:00!

"Aww MAN! Shirogane is going to kill me for this!" She rushed around her room, threw her clothes over her head, brushed her hair and tied it up as she ran down stairs completely dressed in her usual school attire, despite the fact that it was summer time. She ran into the kitchen, dropped her brush next to the sink, picked up a piece of toast, said goodbye to her mom and dad at the table, and ran out the door with toast sticking out of her mouth.

She reached the café doors, bursting through looking around for her boss to scold her for being late, only to look at the clock and find that it was only 9:00 a.m.

"Stupid clock…" she mumbled angrily, stomping into the kitchen in search of someone to talk to while waiting for 10:00 when the café would open.

"Hey Strawberry." Said the one person Ichigo didn't want to deal with in the morning.

"What do you think you're doing, coming up behind me and scaring me like that!?" Yelled the Iriomote irritated very much by her boss.

"Hey! No need to get so fired up so early in the morning Strawberry, save your energy for your customers." He said, walking right past her as if she didn't exist, his hands shoved down in his jean pants, even though it was summer, the sun's radiating heat didn't seem to effect him. Quite unusual if you ask me.

Ichigo continued her futile search for company of her fellow Mews, but to no avail, and she soon gave up, instead settling herself in a corner of the main room of the café, curling up like a little cat.

Ichigo had sweet dreams of kittens playing with bright fuzzy multi-colored yarn, and delectable mounds of strawberry ice cream with cherry syrup drizzled on top and a giant red strawberry with green leaves on the very tipidy top. That is, until a little monkey girl disturbed her in the middle of a very different dream, a dream about a boy that rather reminded her of herself. He was about Ryou's age, with red spiky hair, freckles, blue eyes, and he was only a few inches taller than her own 60.

"Onee-chan! Time to wake up onee-chan! Na-no-da!" Purin said as she hopped up and down excitedly, her bright hair bouncing up and down.

Ichigo slowly stretched her front paws out in front of her and then stretched out her back paws. Rubbing her eyes simultaneously, she yawned and stretched her arms up, now sitting, and stood up sleepily.

"What is it Purin?" The Iriomote yawned.

Purin grabbed Ichigo's hand and started dragging her to the kitchen, where the mews were crowded around something, or someone.

All of the sudden, Ichigo was wide awake with curiosity. What is it? Where is it from? Who found it? Id it food? These thoughts ran threw Ichigo's head in about five seconds flat.

The crowd of mews parted, revealing the object of interest to be the boy… the boy from Ichigo's interrupted dream.

"Hi Ichigo!"


	2. Kamin Ochimi!

Great apoligies to all for the years delay in updating!

Feel free to flame me, I understand.

But, since I finally after so long got over my writer's block, I vow to update at the very least every other week! You'll be seeing lots of different works from me!

Thank you all so much! (Constructive criticism is welcome, so are compliments, and flames if I deserve them)

Here you go!

The girls were shocked that the cute boy knew anything about Ichigo, even as much as her name, because they hadn't said anything… and they hadn't planned to.

Looks like the girls have the hots for him, even Zakuro, now that's out of character! Okay, who are you and what have you done with Zakuro?

"Hey Ichigo, I've heard a lot about you! I'm so glad I finally get to meet _thee _Ichigo Momomiya!" He said enthusiastically, rubbing the back of his head while closing most of the distance between them. "My name is Kamin Ochimi! I was hoping that I could help out in the café!" Ichigo was a little stunned by his enthusiasm. She was used to calm, dull, and annoying boys, not a ball of energy. A cute ball of energy at that! Of course there was always Masaya, but they weren't going out or anything, just good friends.

Ryou seeing Ichigo blushing he sternly said, "Back to work now." Keeichori was talking to Kamin, when Ryou beckoned Ichigo to follow him downstairs. And he walked off down to the basement, leaving Ichigo to catch up with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" She said, even knowing that Ryou wouldn't stop. "So," she said, having reached the basement, heaving large breaths and placing her hands on her knees, "What is it!?!"

"Listen Ichigo, that boy upstairs is a matter of fact a-" But Shirogane didn't get to finish his sentence, being interrupted by a yell down the stairs, followed by a series of thuds, until a body of a boy reached the bottom.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch." Kamin said, rubbing the back of his head which was developing a rather large bump. Ichigo immediately rushed over to him asking him if he was okay, "Oh, yeah I'm fine!" He sat up and started to converse with Ichigo, proving that he was correct to think that he could get along with her, and she with him.

Ryou took his hand and started to scratch the back of his head, wondering, _What am I going to do with her!?! _He sighed inwardly, knowing he shouldn't tell her anyway, it would do permanent damage. _Wait a second! That timing was just a little to convenient! Without a doubt. _

"So, Kamin, can I call you Kamin?" She asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Sure!" Kamin said, sweat drops developing on his neck, the bump on his head getting a little smaller.

Ichigo sat back to where she was, no longer leaning forward, "So, where are you from? What school do you go to?" She asked.

"Actually, I just transferred here from America, you know, across the pond (it's an old expression), and I'm transferring to a school called… umm… I forgot." He started to rub the back of his head, but immediately stopped. "Ouch."

"I go to Seichi High School!" Ichigo blurted enthusiastically.

"That's the one!" Kamin said, matching her volume and energy, "I'll have all the transfer papers finished before school starts!

"Well then," Keiichiro said happily as he walked down the stairs, "You two will be seeing a lot of each other." He turned to Kamin offering him a tart. "I'm sure Ryou will show you around on your first day. You are going in to tenth grade, right?"

Kamin nodded his head as he devoured the lime tart.

Then Mint shouted down the stairs, "Hey you two, don't eat all the food!"

"You heard her you two, better get back to work!" Keiichiro teased.

Nya!

Thankie you for your time!


	3. Kitten

I apologize for the late update! I know excuses mean nothing to most, but my internet has been done, and I have had troubles getting a hold of a computer!

Aside from that, thank you guys for reviewing! My heart goes out to you guys!

Just saying, I have an ishy idea of where this is going. I'm starting to drop clues!!!

Plus, I'll start trying to write longer chapties

Watch out kiddies! This could get weird.

(I no owns Tokyo Mew Mew... except for Kamin. He's mine.)

"Finally! We're closed. I can go home and relax." Mint stretched in her seat.

"What?! You haven't done anything! You just sat there and drank tea!" Ichigo exclaimed, outraged.

"I know, it was so exhausting, not mention I had to eat this tart too." Mint patted her mouth with a flowery handkerchief.

Ichigo was turning bright red. "I don't know what you guys would do without Ichigo here." Kamin walked in. "It's dark, why don't I walk you home?" He glanced over at Ryou to see if there were any protests. None were voiced, then he looked back into Ichigo's eyes, "Off we go!"

On their way home, Kamin decided to take a shortcut through the park.

(Ominous music!!!)

"Ano… it sure is dark tonight." Ichigo giggled nervously. She had lost her sense of direction.

They stopped, there feet no longer kicking the pebbles on the dirt path. There was a rustle in the bushes. Ichigo jumped, "Eeep!"

"It's okay Ichigo," (No suffix!!!) Kamin gently held Ichigo's left hand, "Look at the stars." She looked up in awe.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen this many stars before! She squeezed his hand.

"That's because it really IS dark out here, but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Kamin was looking at her calmly.

Ichigo turned away, blushing profusely, "T-thank you." She stuttered, wondering why she was so edgy now. Something wasn't right. She lookedback into his blue eyes, so similar to Ryou's… and then the alien you all know and possibly love made an appearance!

"Hey Kitten. Who's the human?" Kish was standing on the nearby branch of a Sakura tree.

Ichigo spun around, arms spread to her sides in front of Kamin protectively. "Why are you here?" She asked firmly and loudly.

"To come get my little kitty of course." From point A to B in an instant; As fast as you can say 'poof', Kish had Ichigo in an inescapable embrace. "Your mine now Kitten."

Like it? Too many boys? Tell me!!!

Oh! You get two updates or one long update this weekend!

Celebrate Arret!

Terra: I told you to dance monkey! DANCE!!!

Arret: (Runs away screaming) Why are you so mean?!?!


	4. Raspberry Rain!

Okay, here is the chaptie, sorry for the lateness, but I took on way more than I should have for this next moth or so. Sorry!

Please do ignore physics and gravity in genera

P.S. It's night out. (in the fic smart ones)

P.S.S. You may start reading the chapter below!

Kamin fell flat on his butt, completely shocked. Some weirdo with pointy ears had jus APPEARED out of NOWHERE, hugging ICHIGO, who had magically grown cat ears and a tail! Let us just say that our friend was momentarily… startled.

Ichigo was kicking and squirming in Kish's grasp to the best of her ability. She had just freed one hand, and as she grabbed her pendant; Kish stuck her with a needle that had been dipped in a substance that instantly made one sleepy and sluggish. Ichigo kicked fiercely for a moment then went limp, dropping the small pendant.

As if on instinct, Kamin jumped up and dove for it. The moment he touched it, he shouted, "Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphosis!"

There was a flash of darkness. Kish set his Kitten down and bound her arms and legs with mutated, living vines.

Standing in front of Kish was a transformed Kamin. He had smooth black bunny ears, a top hat, and a fluffy tail. In his left hand he held a black parasol, adorned with the pattern of large raspberries.

He looked at the parasol, confused, touching his ears and tail. The whole situation was just plain old CONFUSING! Kish gave him one look and started laughing his head off.

"Hey!" Kamin shouted, indignant, "What are you laughing at?!" He shot the alien a pouty glare.

"Nice." Kish said, his smile disappearing, his laugh replaced with a grim tone. "Fun-time's over human." He flicked out his two daggers. "I'm Kish, a proud cynaclon, and I've come back for my little Kitty over there." Kamin leaned to his right, seeing Ichigo's limp body leaned up against a Sakura tree in full bloom. She cringed, starting to wake up.

Kamin looked at Kish, then back at his parasol, making a decision. "If you want Ichigo, then you're going to have to get rid of me first!" Taking a random guess at to what his new abilities were, he squatted down low, and thrust himself upwards. ^. ^ He overshot. Little bunny boy was falling from about three hundred feet. Whoopsie!

Kamin was panicking. His raspberry parasol burst open, dramatically slowing his decent.

Kish, down below, was looking up, once again smirking. He was probably thinking something along the lines of 'Wow. FUNNY BUNNY. I think I'll speed this up.' Kish shot up into the air, meeting bunny-boy about half-way down.

"You know, I tire of waiting for you to go 'splat' on the ground rabbit." Kish examined his nails, calmly falling next to Kamin. "I think I'll just end the fight now." He took out one of his sharp daggers, making a move to stab the parasol.

Kamin paused in mid-fall, pointing the tip of his parasol down at the still falling Kish. He stabbed empty air, looking around, shocked. "Hey! The name's Kamin!" He focused his energy and closed his eyes. "Raspberry rain!"

Down below all of the havoc, Ichigo had fully awoken. She had successfully gotten even more trapped and tangled than she was to begin with. SO, she stood, helplessly looking up and hopping for the best.

It's not that she didn't like Kish, but more of she didn't really like the idea of never being able to see any of her friends ever again as anything but an enemy. She actually thought that the whole being kidnapped against her own will showed such amazing dedication (obsession). She liked guys with persistence. She also had a thing for a lot of guys, but not like _that_. I think you guys get the idea.

She snapped back to reality. Up above she saw a very strange situation. You already know all the circumstances.

Out of Kamin's pretty parasol, spouted a great stream of gigantic raspberries. They hit Kish dead on as he tried to scramble away.

Ichigo and Kamin both giggled. Kish's foot stuck out of the ginormous pile of gigantic, squashed raspberries. Kish had been temporarily knocked out, causing his binding vines to release Ichigo from their grasps.

"Kamin-kun!" Ichigo ran over to him on wobbly legs. Sadly, a few feet away, she tripped and fell face-first in some of the raspberry gunk that had oozed away from the pile.

"Ichigo," Kamin looked over at her oddly. Both his and her extra animal appendages/limbs were gone. "Ichigo!" He ran over to her as she sat up, spitting out the gunk.

"Hey! What just happened?" He thought for a moment as she gathered herself. "Wait, first, are you alright?"

Ichigo looked up at him as he knelt down in front of her, offering his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She took his hand. He gave a tug, slightly too hard, but just right for the awkward moment. With the extra force, Ichigo ended up having to hug Kamin tightly, momentarily clinging to him to keep balance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Ryou will explain everything tomorrow morning." She pulled back from him, embarrassed.

"Awesome!" He laughed, "Now, we both have to wash up!" He grabbed Ichigo's hand, leading her over to the lake. Ichigo blushed and giggled, both of them forgetting the big mess they left, not caring.

The lake was a dark pool of reflection. Kamin jumped right in, splashing Ichigo. She glared as he laughed. He was completely unaware of this.

Ichigo ran back into the darkness for a moment. "Ichigo?" No answer. "I'm sorry for splashing you. Can you come back?" He spoke too soon. .

Out of the darkness, Ichigo ran at top speed, jumping into the frigid water. It was a good thing it was still warm out, despite the late hour. Seriously late.

Ichigo splashed Kamin, giggling, and the gesture was returned. The two red heads splashed and paddled through the water till the moon was high in the sky.

"Ichigo, you sure you'll be okay?" Kamin said as he and Ichigo arrived at her house.

"Ya, I'll be fine. My parents are already asleep. I'll just sneak in through my window. I always leave it open until I go to bed." She smiled at him, "But when you visit, feel free to use the front door. At least _it _isn't on the second story."

They both smirked. "I'll think about it."

Ichigo and Kamin parted, not entirely realizing how much closer they had become in the course of one very long day.

That's all for now!

Aww… what do you guys think about Kamin?

Kish?

The parasol?

Just kidding. Just tell me what you're thinking in general!

And just so you know, Masaya is alive, and very relevant to the story. Mwahahaha!

Also, I'm taking suggestions for stories and chapters, so if you REALLY want me to write something, just say so. Watch for it!

Than you bunches!


End file.
